The Day In The Life Of A Teenage Lion
by The Real Simba
Summary: When certain people you love are cut out of your life. You need others to fill that gap. This is a story about Simba's teenage years. Does he learn to love again? Does he learn to forget his past and move on? Rated T for violence, and sexual content.
1. Deep Thoughts

**Hey everybody, the Prince is back again. I know it's been a long time since I been on fanfiction. But I'm back with a fresh new idea. Sad to say this isn't much of a simba/Nala fic, and isn't my usual work. But it's something that has been related to my life lately and hope you all can relate or enjoy as well. So here's chapter 1**

It was a clear, cool, breezy night in the jungle. The stars shone brightly twinkling like sparkly dots in the black night sky. The young adolescant golden lion laid in the grass burrying himself in his half grown red mane. Doing what he does on most clear nights. Gazing at the white bright stars remembering what his father that past away told him so long ago. _''Look to the stars, the great King's of the past look down on us from those stars.'' ''So whenever you feel alone..know that those King's will always be there to guide you..and so will I.'' _That was the last night he ever saw his father. The last good memory he had left of him. He could remember that very night he was in trouble for running off to the Elephant Graveyard with his best friend Nala. He couldn't help but reminisce on his lost memories. The thought that all of it was gone was too agonizing. Everything he had done in the past. He just wished he could go back and change it all.

Yet it seems time is always forward never back. That's the way it works, you can't change the past. Only the present can be. A few tears streamed down the young lion's cheeks. Gently he wiped them away with his paw. He missed his father so much, and missed Nala even more. She was always there when he needed her the most. But not this time, this time he was all alone in this empty paradise with two strange friends who couldn't possibly even began to understand what he was going through right now.

''If only Nala was here.'' He thought to himself trying to remember all the stuff they did together. The older he got, the more and more further apart she drifted from his memory. Now that he had realized it, he trully loved her. All the times the other cubs would tease him saying he liked Nala in the girlfriend kinda way. He always would stick his tongue out and pretend to be grossed out. But in reality he knew and she knew just what the other was thinking back then. The thought made him breathe out a depressed sigh. He trully did love her. Yet as time goes on he was beginning to think he couldn't onto her forever. What was he going to do, sit around and wait until he was a old lonely lion? He couldn't take the waiting any longer, the pain was too unbarable. She was just a cubhood friend that happened to be a female. Nothing more, nothing less. She never could be his girlfriend, never. Though if she was it would the most amazing thing that could happen to him.

It was just a point and time in his life, and that time was over. There was no way he was ever going to see her again, so he might as well let it go. Never would he forget her, but he couldn't hold onto it and wait for her to just show up in his life again. Suddenly he heard from afar Timon's voice echoeing in his ear.

''Simba! Simba!'' It echoed again. The little meerkat appeared out from a bush in the nearby tree's.

''There ya are. Hey kid watchya up to?'' Timon asked, seeing the sad expression on his face. He knew Simba was in one of his depressed moods. He approached his larger friend slowly.

''Why so glum?'' The meerkat put his arm on the teenagers shoulder trying to show some comfort.

''Just-thinking.'' His face turned pale, his eyes looked down he fuddled with the grass nervously plucking strands and twirling it around with his paw. He wouldn't tell Timon what was wrong. It made no difference to tell what was bothering him because Timon or Pumbaa could never understand his pain.

''Thinking huh? Well ya know nothin is better than some grub ta cheer ya up.'' The meerkat put on a smile trying to get Simba to smile. But it was of no use, the little lion just turned away with a frown stuck on his muzzle.

''I'm not hungry Timon-''

''And since when is Simba not hungy? huh?'' Timon bumped Simba's side with his elbow trying to put on a laugh, but it didn't seem to phase the sad lion. He sat there sighing still fuddling with the grass.

''Alright-well if ya get hungy. Ya know where to find me buddy. I'll leave ya to you're thoughts. Come to bed when ya ready.''

As the little meerkat walked off, tears fell from the young lion's eyes again. He sobbed to himself, the thump of his heart paced throbbing in and out of his chest as if it could burst open. He collapsed into the grass nearly having a heartattack, the thoughts ringed throughout his mind. Echoes of the loud shouting screams of his father's descend from the deathly cliff ringed his ears. He felt like he was deaf, the thoughts were so painful. They never seemed to go away, how could they? Slowly he closed his eyes after the quiet crying was over, slowly he placed his paws over his face and drifted into a slumber that was filled with nightmares in his dreams. And the only thing he could think of-is when the heartbreaking pain would ever end. He knew what it was like now, to be a rogue.

These days he had grown even more emotionless in front of people. Fearless, showing no restraint or sympathy for anyone or anything. He now knew what it was like for all the stray rogues out there. Trying to survive from any bit of scraps he could find. Sure Timon and Pumbaa offered bugs every now and then for a meal. But to him-that was no meal. He was growing teenager on the path to adulthood. Every bit and any chance he could get he would kill for meat. Secretly he was a killer and Timon and Pumbaa didn't even know what he did. He knew himself ever since he was a young cub he had been handesome, brave, and adventurous. But now he wasn't afraid of anything. There was nothing in this world that scared him, not after what happened that day in the gorge. Not after the loss of his very own father.

The thoughts left his mind as he closed his eyes fully blurring to blackness. Nothing but nightmares in his dreams.

**Well tell me what you thought in a review, I should have chapter 2 done pretty quick. So expect a quick update. **


	2. An Encounter

**Sorry for the wait everybody. It took longer than I anticipated. But anyway here we are. Chapter 2.**

The heat of the stale bitter densly humid night stained his perfect coat of golden fur, it became sticky. His eyes were red bloodshot, he tossed and turned as the shuttering noises grew louder in his head. How hard it was to escape the vivid horror of his past. Yet somehow the dreams continued. He could remember the very first day he met Nala. It was just like yesterday, he could see it now. It was a very bright clear blue day in the savannah.

The pheasants were fluttering, the antelope were grazing. He was but a young cub, and despised girls. But their was something about her. Something special, something that he saw within her, he was the only boy that didn't just drool all over her when he caught the sight of her beauty. He did, but he saw her heart, he knew within her that they were going to be best friends. He was their for her when a boy broke her heart as they got a bit older. He was the one who she came to for anything, and now..what a coward she would think of him. To run without saying even a goodbye, she must be disgusted with what he did. His uncle must have told everyone by now what he did.

He left behind his entire life, his mother, his friends, Nala. Everything and everyone. It all was taken away from him, but it was his fault. All his fault. And nothing was going to take it back. Nothing was going to bring his father back from the dead. Not now, not ever. What possibly could? His father's life was because of his own mindless stupidity. If he only would have listened and not be so bad, so curious, always looking for somewhere to go, something to do. If he was a boring cub maybe none of this would have happened, maybe he wouldn't be here in this empty paradise. He would back home where he belongs, well where he used to belong. That's the past, nothing is changing the fact that he killed his own father.

Simba let out a loud growl shaking with chills in his deep slumber. Slowly he grumbled climbing to his fours, he pondered over to the waterfall that flowed from the mountainside. His breathe felt stale, his legs shaky. His stomach churned with sickness, gently he bent down and took slow sips of the nice cool water. Thoughts were racing through his mind back and forth. Thoughts that he couldn't seem to escape. Deeply he stared into the blue waterpool seing the shade of his pale reflection. He looked ill, sickly. His golden fur was covered with dirt giving it a brownish tint instead of golden glow. The adolescant lion took a deep breath then slowly tip-toed into the water cleansing his fur. It felt so good to bathe for once. He just never had the energy lately from feeling so depressed about everything.

Gently he licked his fur making it stick up slickly, the water ran down his back washing the dirt into the water. His coat shined sparkly again, and his mane was clean. The rushing of the waterfall felt good, as he let the flow of the water stream down his entire body cleansing himself. For the next ten minutes Simba cleaned himself, as he was sitting in the middle of the pool a sudden noise came from the shore. His eyes jolted over to a bush where two young teenage lioness's came out from. They were giggled and laughing to each other. He couldn't be seen bathing like this, he took a deep breathe, inhaled and dived under water. Stroking back and forth to get to the other side of the pool. Once he reached the otherside, he climbed out quickly and leaped behind a rock to see what they were up to.

It was rare to see other lions, or lioness's for that matter. Especially ones his age, I mean he was in the middle of a jungle. How could he expect anyone to know about this place? There were two girls, one had a nice light brown coat of fur, and oddly glowing emerald green eyes. Similar to Nala's eyes. The other had brown eyes and tan fur. Slowly gazed at the females, just spying to make sure they weren't up to no good. The one thing he swore is he would always protect timon and pumba no matter what. That's the least he could do while he stayed with them, that and because they were his friends. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to them. Yet the girls just chatted back and forth takin sips of water. They strutted along the pond's shore.

Simba's ears perked up he tried to eavsdrop on their conversation.

''So how's things with chuma?'' The dark coated one asked the other.

''Don't get me started on him.''

''You two havin problems?''

''Yeah, honey don't ever get caught up with boys. They're not worth anything.''

''Awe fena don't say that. Things will work out, I promise.''

''Well don't promise, just listen to my advice sharmane. DON'T get caught up with boys.''

''Ok, ok. But you know I'm always here for you.''

''I know. I know you are, you're my best friend.''

''Always. And boys I'm sure aren't all that bad.''

''You never had a boyfriend, trust me. They are, they're out for one thing and one thing only sweety. That's it, if you know what I mean?''

''Oh...yeah I get what you mean fena. And who says I never had a boyfriend?'' Sharmane jockingly yelled.

''You never did haha. But listen hun just-take my advice. Cause you don't wanna know, let's leave it at that sharmane. Come on we gotta get back.''

The two lioness's walked off back into the bushes, Simba shrugged curiously he was wondering what that was all about. But it probably was none of his business. Gently he crept back to his sleeping spot by timon and went back into his slumber all nice and clean.

**Sooo tell the prince what you thought. Until next time for chapter 3. ;)**


	3. A New Friend

**Here I am again with chapter 3, hope everybody likes where this is going so far. And I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews. Thanks fans, it's much appreciated everybody.**

That next morning the young adolescant lion awoke startled, his fur covered in a sticky sweat. A bright beam of light glaring onto his view. The jungle air was hot and moist. It felt almost hard to breath, like he was clostraphobic. Groggily the lion struggled to his fours. Yawning then stretching he strutted away from his sleeping spot to the jungle's water pool. As he approached he couldn't wait to dive in and cool off. The water was so blue and pure, it was like he was at the fountain of youth or something. His paws dipped in for a moment, it was ice cold. Slowly he motioned himself in the pool, freezing at first but then it become rather relaxing.

The young Simba inhaled and took a deep breath, sighing with relief. The water was one of the few things that could relieve his daily stress. Though Timon and Pumba didn't know it, he was always thinking about his past alot. It just was so hard to escape it, and that was something they could never understand. No matter how good of friends they were to him, they would never understand him. The whole idea of hakuna matata helps on only some days. It's like a drug, the idea. It only works if you let the idea stay in your mind. But he was never gonna fully adobt to that lifestyle. What happened happened, and he can't change that. No matter what he tried, no matter how hard he tried not to think about his father, his mom, Nala, it just didn't work. He couldn't help but miss everybody and everything back home.

It seemed those days are gone though, and he knows it. There's no going back, not now, not ever. He knows if he went back to Pride Rock he would be killed by his uncle for murder, or by the rest of the pride. It was unimaginable to think that Scar told everybody about the stampede and how he killed his own father. The Prince killed the King, that's gonna sound awfully suspicous to everyone. They must think he wanted to become King by murdering his dad. But how? How is it his fault. Just because he went to the gorge, it was all his fault. Everything was.

A few tears strolled down Simba's eye sockets, for a moment he sat in solitude just thinking by himself with his own thoughts. When suddenly he heard a sound from across the pool on the shore. Immediately he wiped the tears off his face. Peering over he saw that same brownish furred teenage lioness with green eyes from yesterday. She seemed to be picking strawberries from the nearby bush. Simba lowered himself in the water trying to pretend like he was not there. He didn't want to be awkward.

It was just then that she turned around and saw him. A shy smile appeared on her muzzle. For a moment she just stared at him smiling, what it looked like she was in a trance or dazed or something.

''Uh, hey there. Sorry I didn't know anyone was out here. I'm usually the only one.'' Simba said, giving her a smile back.

The lioness stuttered trying to speak. She seemed nervous or something, what did she think he was? A rogue or some kind of killer? Oh yeah, he was.

''O..oh thats ok..H..hi. Uhm my names Sharmane.'' The Lioness greeted trying her hardest not to be so shy and quiet. But she usually had this problem around males, she tensed up and got all quiet. Especially around a handesome lion like the one she was looking at now. Never in her life has she seen such a fine looking male, he had a shiny golden coat of fur that glowed under the sunlight. He had a beautiful auburn red half grown mane, staring into his eyes left her breathless. They were some kind of brownish amber color. He was absolutely stunning, a gorgeous boy. She couldn't help but to stare at him her jaw dropped from amazement at how good looking he was.

''Nice to meet you Sharmane. My names Simba.'' The prince smiled winking at her with his famous grin showing off his perfect set of pearly white teeth that sparkled everytime he smiled. Inside Simba chuckled to himself knowing he was causing her face to go all red. He loved it that he could make every girl in the world do that, accept one of course. At least she wouldn't blush and show him that was. Nala, was the only girl that never would show her feelings towards him. Though deep down he deeply cared and loved her. Though he never got the chance to say bye or even tell her how he felt. It didn't really seem to matter now cause he was never gonna go home, and even if he did Nala probably heard what he supposidely was responsible for and now hates him for all he knows. Everybody back home probably hates him now and hope he's dead out here.

''It..it's nice to meet you too Simba. Very nice.'' She giggled trying to contain her laughter. The lioness stared off for a moment trying to think of what to say to the new lion she had just met. At a loss of words she couldn't find anything to say other than flirty things but she didn't want to come off strong on him. And seeing as he's so damn good looking he probably has a girlfriend. And even his name was so cool, Simba. What an amazing name, but where had she heard that name before. That name was famous. Lost she was thoughtless as to where she had heard that name before.

''You alright?'' Simba asked concerned looking up to her from the pool with a slight smile.

''Oh? Uhm..yeah. Ha I'm fine. SO you're names Simba huh?'' Sharmane asked, with a huge grin. Her eyes deeply fixed on his.

''Yeah why?'' He asked.

''Well aren't you like famous or something? Like I heard of you before..but I can't figure out from where.'' Suddenly Simba got extremely nervous, what if she had heard of what he had done?

''Famous? Ha! Welll..kinda. I was famous back at my old pride.'' He told her trying not to boast or brag.

''Kinda? Yeah right your like, haha your like the most famous lion in the world. I know all the girls know about you. haha.'' Sharmane giggled giddily.

''Girls? Ha well kinda. I guess so.'' Simba already was knew he was fooling himself, he knew how famous he was. And he knew that mostly everyone in East Africa knew about him and his father. At least they used to know about him and his father as the King and the Prince of Pride Rock. But now things have changed.

''Well hey, uhm..I gotta get back home before my mom gets mad at me. But uhm..it was nice talking to you. Maybe we could talk again sometime?'' Sharmane asked with a seductive looking smile. Her eyes gazed on his amber orbs.

''Uh, sure. That sounds great. It was nice meeting you. See ya.'' Simba smiled waving to his new friend as she left into the bushes.

His life was just about to get better it seemed. Or at least he had hoped so.

**Well there you have it, chapter 4 will be up soon. ;) Review**


End file.
